1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, a pressure-sensitive adhesive optical laminate, a pressure-sensitive adhesive polarizing plate and a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (hereinafter referred to as “LCD device”) generally includes a liquid crystal panel which has a liquid crystal composition injected between two transparent substrates, and an optical film. As the optical film, a polarizer film, a phase retardation film, a brightness enhancement film or the like is used.
To stack the optical films or attach the optical films to an adherend such as a liquid crystal panel, a pressure-sensitive adhesive for the optical film is often used. As the pressure-sensitive adhesive, those containing acrylic polymer, rubber, urethane resin, silicone resin, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) resin and so forth may be utilized.
In the pressure-sensitive adhesive for the optical film, physical properties such as transparency, durability, adhesion strength to the interface of the polarizing plate and so forth are required.
In Korean Patent Registration Nos. 1023839, 1171976, and 1171977, pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions used in optical films are proposed.